


Second chance

by Sinnosaurus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, ajay wants to help caustic, she knows he can be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnosaurus/pseuds/Sinnosaurus
Summary: Caustic cant believe Ajay wants to befriend him, and much less help him grow and learn. She really is naive. And so, so selfless.





	Second chance

Disgusting.   
He was disgusting.  
His greasy graying hair, his tired eyes, his messy beard, his body and voice. All of it disgusting. He hated himself. He hated everything about himself.  
But he wasnt always like this, no. He used to be better, confident. He enjoyed being clean, enjoyed keeping himself tidy. He just... Didnt have the energy to even care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not even his research or data... he just kept on working to give himself some kind of purpose. Any kind of purpose.   
People hated him for it yes, he already knew that. He was used to it, ever since he was young. He didnt care though, he didnt think of himself as the victim. Rather, he just knew he was a lost cause. Heinous acts came naturally to him, and he lacked empathy and remorse. A phsycopath, of course. He knew no one would understand how his mind worked. Hell, he didnt understand it himself. 

 

Thats why he hated when people tried to understand. When people tried to help. Especially when he craved that reassurance, that guiding push towards something new. He didnt want to show this weakness to anyone but...

Ajay. 

Such a young, sweet girl. So strong and determined, yet so fucking naive. So naive to think she would be able to get him the help he needed. To turn his life in a... better direction.   
He knew people warned her against it, but she wasnt one to turn her back on someone who needed her. And well.. she saw more to him than people usually did.   
So here she was, crouched up beside him, gun in her tiny hands. She had insisted to be in his team when the two newbies assigned with him ended up refusing to play alongside him. And who was he to say no? He enjoyed her company, he really did. But he wouldnt admit that. Ever.

"Only two squads left- We gotta get movin' " She mumbled, checking her map and checking exactly where the ring was moving to. "We're in the ring though, thats good."

"Indeed."

Silence. Just the gentle taps of gloved fingers on the screen, and suddenly, gunshots. 

"It's right outside-" She gasped, reloading her gun and standing up. He followed quickly, wanting to watch and care for her every second they were in the ring. He didnt want anything to happen to her. He didnt know why. He didnt understand why. It was odd to care for someone rather than seeing them as a means to an end. He didnt know what to do with that. But he just followed his instinct, and followed her out into battle.

 

Of course, they won. Ajay was quick, agile, and a hell of a good shot. She took two people from the last squad on her own back to back, stopping to get him back up before they could finish the last one. She was truly a force to be feared in the ring...

The ride back was uneventful, quiet. He hated it. Sitting in the ship like that, it was anxiety inducing as hell. He felt like she was staring at him, like she was judging him. In reality, she was happily bobbing her head to a song she was mumbling. He was overthinking though, so much on his mind that he couldnt even process it. 

"Ajay." He spoke before he could even think, immediatley regretting it. But that look, the way she looked at him. Eager to listen, eager to help. He couldnt stop there. "Why- Why the sudden friendliness? Dont you think your fans will be dissapointed to see you be in good terms with someone like me?"  
"Sometimes." She replied, and it hurt. Why did it hurt? "I've had a few people send in 'ate mail, but I just ignore it." 

"Sorry about that, I suppose." A grumble, almost like an unhappy child. She was quick to shush him though, leaning forward to rest her arms on her knees. 

"Nah, dont be. I see like- Sadness in ya eyes. Its too familiar. I know I only know Caustic, but I'm sure Alexander is just waitin' for me too meet him." 

"You sound silly."

"Maybe, but I think this is a step in the right direction."

Silence, again, and he didnt press any further. She wanted him to become a better version of himself, and while he doubted he could. While he doubted there was any good in him, or that he was even worth her time and attention, he would try. If she failed, at least he would get a feel of how it would be to have something healthy in his life. 

He really didnt deserve this.  
He didnt deserve her.   
"Thank you."


End file.
